Interview With The Vampires! and other Characters!
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: For One Night Only the Cullens And All the other Twilight characters will answer any question you can think up. No Dirty ones though guys!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok Guys So this is simple. Ask any of the Cullen's and Twilight peeps a load of questions and they will answer for you. Simple yes? They can be about anything and directed at any twilight character. Enjoy!! (No dirty minded stuff guys!)_**

**_A x Stupid x Lamb x_**

**_Ps Cheak out my story Ready, Steady, Burn? Please!!! it's awsome. I am working on the sequel now!!_**


	2. Question 1

**_Question by: liljenrocks_**

Question 1

1: This is for all of you: If you could have "relations" with any other family  
member, for one-night only, no-strings-attached, who would it be and why?

**Edward: Do I have to answer??**

A x Stupid x Lamb x: Yes!

**Edward: Oh, Ok I choose Alice because she's live and bubbly I suppose (if you know what I mean!) plus she's got her ability but that would get really annoying, as I wouldn't be able to get her a gift, as she would foresee it!**

A x Stupid x Lamb x: Edward!!

**Edward: Sorry!**

_Emmett: Err Bella? Can I say you??(Rosalie and Bella growl)_

_**Bella: Do it, you die!! **_

_Emmett: Well I'm not saying my mother!! That's just wrong!!_

_**Bella: What about Alice!?**_

_Emmett: Edward just said Alice Im individual Bella!_

A x Stupid x Lamb x: (cough)… Hurry up … (cough)

_Emmett: Fine I pick Bella because she's funny and clumsy and would be fun to hang around with. _

_**Bella: That's it, your vampire ash! (Chases Emmett off Stage)**_

**Jasper: Alice you wont hate me will you? **

Alice: Just say her!

**Jasper: Fine I pick Rosalie because she is very ambitious (and she's the only person left)**

Rosalie: I heard that Jasper Whitlock!

_Alice: oh dear she said you last name, your in trouble!! (Rosalie takes off her shoe and starts hitting Jasper over the head with it)_

**_Bella: I pick Jasper because… you know… I like his power_**

Rosalie: I wouldn't bother Bella. He's not worth it!

**Jasper: I am!**

Rosalie: not!

_**Carlisle: Break it up guys.**_

_Alice: Err I pick Emmett because he's just so big and… yeah well I pick Emmett_

**Edward: Ewww Dirty fantasies!!**

_Alice: Shut it! _

**Edward: I think I'm emotionally scarred for life!**

**Jasper: I would know!**

Rosalie: No Comment

A x Stupid x Lamb x: You have to answer every question directed to you Rosalie.

Rosalie: very well, Edward because he would know what I want to do and everything.

**Edward: Nice!**

_**Carlisle: Err this is really awkward!! I'm not doing it! I am not picking one of my children! (Carlisle gets up and runs off stage Screaming "Nooooo") **_

_Bella: Yeah, that's the mature way to handle the situation_

**Jasper: That was sooo un-Carlisle like**

Rosalie: Close your pie hole!!!

**Jasper: PMS!!**

**Esme: Right im only going to pick Edward because he was the first to be changed and he is very considerate. **

_Emmett: Mommy loves Eddie! Mommy and Eddie sitting in a tree… (Emmett is knocked to the floor by Edward and security are forced to split them up)_

A x Stupid x Lamb x: We'll be back after the break.


	3. Questions 2,3,4

_**Question 2** _

_**Question by: twilightfanpire1023**_

**Jacob, why don't you just blow-up? Why? NOBODY, I repeat, NOBODY wants you. Go away.**

Jacob: Oh My Carlisle! I Have a Fan Yay! Erm about the blowing up thing… I live in forks… where am going to get any type of explosive?? I will ask you for some help if I want to blow myself up yes?

Edward: What about me? I want to help blow you up too!!!

Question 3

_**Question by: liljenrocks**_

**Jasper: If you had it to do all over, would you still fight for the  
South?**

_Jasper: Hell yes!!__It's the only time I get to lose at anything hehe. Seriously though yes I would still fight for the south, even though I have lost my accent now. (Sobs in the corner like a baby)_

_A x stupid x Lamb x: Oh brother! _

_**Question 4 **_

_**Question by: EdwardCullenismyluv**_

**Jane and Alec: Dudes like how old are you? Aren't you like technically  
immortal children seriously?**

_Jane: Errrr I am 2…decades old. But I was frozen when I was like hmmm I forgot sorry but maybe that's why I like torturing people with my powers (its sooo fun!) God I sound psychotic. I need therapy!! (Runs off stage and starts crying) _

_Emmett: That one is seriously a nutter! What is it with people running off stage!_

Alec: I refuse to be classed as "Children" I AM A MAN!! Technically!


	4. Question 5

**_Question 5 _**

**_Question by: twilightfanpire1023_**

**What's the best thing about being a vamp? And don't say the...err...'nightly  
activities'**

_Carlisle: I think the best thing is that you get to help people that cant be treated by humans like if an illness is contagious. _

_**Emmett: Huh? Can you dumb it down a bit doc?**_

_Carlisle: (sighs) Bottom line Emmett: I don't get sick so I can treat a human if they can pass it on to another human because I wont get it. _

_**Emmett: oh right**_

_Emmett: I get to be super strong hehe I love it!_

_**Rosalie: He's my monkey man!**_

**Edward: He had a girlfriend before you Rosalie when he was human you know?**

_**Rosalie: What!? (Growls)**_

_Emmett: It was nothing I tell you, nothing!_

_**Rosalie: I get to be super pretty hehe**_

_Emmett: You were pretty anyway Rosie_

_**Rosalie: How do you know? You didn't know me then!**_

_Emmett: Opps_

_**Alice: I like being a vampire because I get to shop shop shop till I drop drop drop. Which is forever!! Yay shopping!! (High fives Rosalie)**_

_Edward: (faking enthusiasm) Alice Quick there's a sale on down at the Mall!! _

_**Alice: Come to mommy! (Runs off stage)**_

_Edward: Sucker!_

_**Edward and Bella: We enjoy being vampires because we get to be with each other for all eternity.**_

_Alice: (with a chainsaw and a flamethrower) Hey Edward! There was no sale at the mall you annoying little vampire! _

_**Edward: opps Excuse me love! (Creeps off stage when Alice isn't looking to go get her a new car to make her happy)**_

_J__asper: Are you sure I can't say "nightly activities"??_

_**Alice: Oh Jazz I never knew you like are "nightly activities"!! **_

**A x Stupid x Lamb x: No you can't. So Jasper what is it?**

_Jasper: Err I like being a vampire because I like the whole eye color change thing hehe it's nice. I'm Black, I'm Topaz, I'm Black, I'm Topaz. _

_**Esme: I like being a vampire because I can hear what my family are doing so I know if they are in trouble or anything.**_

_Edward: Awww Mom. I had no idea, oh wait yes I did, but still, it's nice. _

**Emmett: Shut up Eddie seriously. There was no need to say that.**

**A x Stupid x Lamb: Ok, bring on the next question!**


	5. Questions 6 and 7

_**Question 6**_

_**Question by: udita**_

**For everyone: Which celebrity in the HUMAN world would  
you date?**

_Jasper: __Emma Watson_

_**Emmett: MILEY CYRUS!!!!**_

_Edward: Katy Perry (as long as she don't kiss no girls)_

**_Bella: Daniel Radcliff_**

_Esme: Johnny Depp. He's My John John. _

_**Alice: **__**Leonardo DiCaprio**_

_Rosalie: P. Diddy_

_**Carlisle: Duffy**_

**_Question 7_**

_**Question by: music's-my-meth**_

**Why is Jasper so much more sexy than Edward but everyone seems oblivious to  
it!?**

Jasper: What you think I'm sexy? :) yay I'm Sexy!! I think it's because I'm from the south!

Edward: What this? I'm not the sexiest of them all? Waaaa (Alice gets up and does a little happy dance in front of Edward singing "Jasper is the sexiest na na na na na na")

_**Keep Posting questions guys!!**_


	6. Questions 8,9,10,11

_**Question 8 **_

_**Question by: music's-my-meth**_

**What social status did you all have when you were human  
including popularity and the label as in nerd jock whatever?**

_Edward: I was the nerd I was in the chess club and everything!_

_**Emmett: I was totally the jock hehe. Famous as hell! The girls were all over me. (Rosalie growls)**_

_Jacob: What is it with the growling blondie?_

_**Alice: Sorry can't answer that one! I don't know my past.**_

_Rosalie: I was home schooled to be a Lady and help my mother so I can't answer._

_**Jasper. Err well I was very popular as I was considerate of others feelings. I would be classed as the best friend type.**_

_Carlisle: I err well in was in an all boys school obviously I remember I took a first aid course. On the road to becoming a doctor! I'm not sure I was classed as anything because we accepted everyone for who they are._

_**Esme: I was home schooled.**_

_Jacob: I'm popular too!!_

_**Emmett: Yeah right over my pile of ashes. (Edward snickers)**_

_Bella: Well I was really popular because I was the new girl on the block so yeah. Two words … Mike… Newton!_

Question 9 Question by: Liana111

**Jasper: Can you make people feel lust? if you can please, please do it on  
Edward and Emmett!!**

_Jasper: Yes I can. I've done it before actually. Never again. It ended up with all of us being emotionally scarred and 2 years of therapy for all of us. 5 years for Emmett and Edward. (Shudders) _

_**Edward: I had just gotten over that thank you Liana111; you just caused me to enter a spiralling depression.**_

_**Alice: Oh Dear! You deserve it after tricking me you know!**_

_**Question 10**_

_**Question by: twilightfanpire1023**_

_Why do you think vampires sparkle?_

_Carlisle: I think because we are supposed to be attractive to our prey._

_**Jasper: I agree**_

_Edward: Me too and it defiantly worked for Bella._

_**Rosalie: it's because it was made to make me even more beautiful.**_

_**Question 11**_

_**Question by: lollypopgirl98**_

**Question for Jacob: WHY DIDN'T YOU IMPRINT ON LEAH?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

_Jacob: Because I have a naturally instinct to carry on the species and no offence but Leah is Menopausal!! Unless she didn't stay Wolf but then the baby might kill her! I'm not mean enough for that!_

_**Leah: Just say what you really mean you lying dog!**_

_Jacob: Fine, I don't like her as much as little Nessie_

_**Edward: OH MY GOD WE FORGOT TO BRING NESSIE!!!**_

_Bella: QUICK GO GET HER!! (Edward runs off to go get Nessie)_

_More Question guys i have run out!!_


	7. Questions 12,13,14

_**Question 12**_

_**Question by: twilightfanpire1023**_

**This is for little Nessie. Do you like your nickname?**

Nessie: I suppose I like my name but I know my mom doesn't like it "The Loch Ness Monster" I believe she called it. (Bella grinds her teeth) Aww don't mom I like my name, you don't have to like it but I do. Thanks for the question twilightfanpire1023.

**_Question 13_**

**_Question by: Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur_**

**Question for Carlisle and Esme: What do you guys like to do when you're  
bored? The answer has to be non-sexual.**

Carlisle: Non Sexual huh? Only joking hmmm I help Esme with gardening and usually one of these little rugrats need help with something we don't usually get time to do anything else. Seriously is there anytime you don't need me?

**_Edward: Yes. When I'm with Bella I don't need your help!_**

Carlisle: Edward you called me up at the hospital yesterday complaining because Bella fell down the stairs! She's a VAMPIRE Edward!(Edward mutters under his breath)

**_Esme: Yes I do Gardening with Carlisle. I also redecorate and whenever I need some supplies or help then he's always there. But we do stuff at night too you know!_**

**_Question 14_**

**_Question by: lollypopgirl98_**

**For whoever feels like answering I guess: What do you feel about the mixed  
pairing stories? I mean there are ones like Jake X Edward, and Jasper X Bella,  
and then their are parings with original characters, does it get on your  
nerves, like... ever?**

Edward: Me?? With the DOG!!!! Oh My Carlisle!! That … that is just outrageous. ME, With Jasper?? Never gonna happen guys! I'm not gay. I understand if there OOC stories (out of character) but other than that no way.

**_Jacob: I second that opinion!_**

Jasper: Me to!

**_Carlisle: Right I have seen ones with Bella and I and hello! I'm a 300 years old guy! That's just wrong. But hey some are really entertaining._**

**_More questions guys!! I need some more gimme gimme gimme!! I have run out!_**


	8. Questions 15,16,17,18,19

_Ok I am officially dedicating this chapter to Liana111 as they came up with all these questions!!_

_**Question 15**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

**Rosalie and Emmett: If you could choose to have extra powers what powers would  
you chose?**

Rosalie: hmm nice question I would choose mind reading like Edward then I can hear peoples thoughts on how beautiful I look haha that would be good.

**Emmett: I would want invisibility hehe then I could spy on Rosalie when shes…you know!! Fun times, fun times!**

**_Question 16_**

**_Question by: Liana111_**

_**Jacob: What's it like being ignored in the first book?**_

_Jacob: Annoying as hell!_

_**Rosalie: I would like to send you to hell mutt.**_

Jacob: ok leech listen to this. Two blondes lock their keys in the car. The first blonde tries to break into the car while the other one watches. Finally the first blonde says, "Darn, I can't get in the car!" The other blond replies, "keep trying, it looks like it is going to rain and the top is down".

_**Rosalie: No one would do that, you stupid dog!**_

_**Question 17**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

**Jacob: how can you not like Rosalie u both like cars?**

Jacob: I suppose we both like cars but bottom line: she's a bloodsucker my friend. Bloodsucker + Werewolf /Shape shifter= Bad news!!

_**Rosalie: I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you Jacob.**_

_**Question 18**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

**Tanya: What do you love about Edward?**

_Tanya: err Hello! There's nothing not to love about Edward!!_

_**Edward: Oh go get over me already. **_

_Tanya: You can't make me!_

_**Question 19**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

**The Volturi: I'm confused. Do you drain human or animal blood and what's it like to be the oldest vampires ever?**

Aro: Ok we drain human blood. What's it like? Hmm well we don't age so yay and well we have loads of parties!! Of course it's a bad time to be a human if you're invited!


	9. Question 20

**_Question 20_**

_**Question by: o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o**_

**Cullen family: When you all first met each other, what were your first impressions?**

_Alice: When I first saw jasper in a vision I must have looked insane! I was jumping up and down like a yoyo. Now I know why I was in an asylum! It was love at first vision!_

_**Bella: Just like when you have a vision of a clothing sale then?**_

_Jasper: What? I'm just a clothing sale to you?_

_**Alice: oh jasper I didn't mean it like that!.**_

_Jasper: no Alice you made your intentions perfectly clear!_

**_Alice: I love you__._**

_Jasper: oh fine I love you too_

_**Carlisle: when I first met Esme my first impression was "god that's a lot of blood!"**_

_A x Stupid x Lamb x: That doesn't really answer the question Carlisle try again!_

_**Carlisle: ok my first impression was "wow there is so much blood here will I bite her because of it?"**_

**A x Stupid x Lamb x: I give up! Next person!**

_Edward: my first impression of Bella was "I want to eat her because of her blood" Hey you think it runs in the family?_

_**A x Stupid x Lamb x: Yes. For crying out loud!**_

_Edward: Why are you crying out loud? _

_**A x Stupid x Lamb x: That's it I can't take it. One of the audience come on down please!**_

_you heard it guys one of you lucky readers will get to become my replacement interviewer. So guys this is now a competition! The Person who sends me the nicest review as to why they should be allowed to interview the cullens will then get to speak with the cullens personally and have there questions answered. Get reviewing!!_


	10. Question 21 and 22

A x Stupid x Lamb x- You two come on down! Ok what are you names? Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star and twilightfanpire1023? Well congratulations! And good luck. (You'll need it)

**_Question 21_**

_**Question by: twilightfanpire1023**_

**Jane I love your power! Is it super fun to torture people?**

_Jane: Hell yeah! _

_**Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star: Oh my god you totally need HELP!**_

_Jane: you sound like Aro! _

_**Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star: Well he's got a point**__**you know!**_

_**Question 22**_

_**Question by: vampyr913**_

**To all the Cullen's - What's your most embarrassing moment since you've been  
turned?**

_Bella: embarrassing? Emmett walked in when me and Edward were… well…you get the message_

_**Emmett: Hey I only wanted to borrow Edwards's xbox game! It wasn't my fault you were… occupied. **_

_Twilightfanpire1023: And you thought the last question was wrong Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star? _

_**Alice: I was in the mall. Looking in the shops and I was trying on some clothes in the changing rooms when I saw a vision of a sale. I ran out of the changing rooms to go look at it, what I didn't know was that I was still in only my underwear! Oh the looks I got! (Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star and Twilightfanpire1023 burst out laughing)**_

_Twilightfanpire1023: Oh my god! I would die if that happened to me!_

_**Alice: well unfortunately I couldn't die again.**_

_Twilightfanpire1023: Bummer!_

_**Jasper: hummm during a lesson I was looking at Alice and she sent me a really concentrated wave of love and well I accidentally sent that love to the whole class! Mike Newton … flirting… I think none of us can look at him in the same way again!** _


	11. Question 23,24,25

_Congrates my two new interviewers! i forgot to post it on my last chapter! So give me loads of questions!!!! please comment on what you like about my fan fic aswell everyone! Review Review Review!_

_**Question 23**_

_**Question by: -HVW girl-**_

**For Aro, Marcus, Caius and the rest of the Volturi- You guys have been in  
this world for a vary long time. How do you entertain yourself?**

_Aro- Party!!!!!!_

_**Marcus- Calm down Aro, your ruining my "I must be bored routine!" I do nothing I tell you nothing!**_

_Caius- I sit in my room and plan ways to kill the Cullen's! I find it helps my unwind after a long day at the office._

_**Aro: what office? you live in castle! **_

_**Question 24**_

_**Question by: xEliLovesToReadx**_

**This question is directed at Edward.  
Do you ever feel like ripping Jessica Stanley's head off??**

_Edward: hmm tempting, tempting! Only joking no we decided to keep a distance and if we don't invaded each other's personal space then we are fine with each other._

_**Twilightfanpire1023: I want to rip her head off! **_

_Emmett: want help with that squirt? (They both head of stage to plan against Jessica)_

_**Jessica: What are you doing! You guys are sooooooo mean!!!**_

_Carlisle: Get used to it!_

_**Question 25**_

_**Question by: lollypopgirl98**_

**Edward and Jacob: Since Jacob is destined to be with Nessie, do Edward and  
Jacob have to bond? If so... what do they do?**

_Edward: ok let's make this clear! I don't care if Nessie is __destined__ to be with the mutt or not she will not be hanging out with him at all!! But I suppose for the purpose of the question I will answer. I would go bowling or something (and kick his ass at it too!)_

_**Jacob: Ok who thinks that's one mean 108-year-old virgin? Just me? Well yes that's just plain mean! But I will answer to. Hmmm organise something for Bella! Like make her a piece of furniture by hand or redecorate a room for her so we can like chat and hang out. **_

_Edward: I…am…not…a…virgin! (Cullen family start whistling) Shut up! _

_**Bella: Guys Edward and me have you know… done it!! So he's not a virgin!**_

_Jasper: We know but we just love to tease little Eddiekins! I mean it only took you 108 years bro!_


	12. Questions 26,27,28

_Chapter dedicated to ForeverTwilighter2325 Keep sending questions guys!!!_

_**Question 26  
Question by: ForeverTwilighter2325**_

**Edward: Why are you so quiet all the time? You, like, never tell what your  
really feeling. You're always hiding yourself. No offence, by the way, I do that  
too**.

_Edward: I don't like to get in the way and I'm to busy asking Bella what she's feeling to ask myself the same question!_

_**Bella: It's true and it's dead annoying!! Seriously, I waking up every morning to "Morning Bella, what are you thinking" is enough t make you go crazy. Thank god I don't have to sleep anymore! One more time he doesn't have to say it! Seriously I am going to limit him to the amount of times he can say it per a day!**_

_Edward: I'm not that bad am I? _

_**Everyone: YES!! (Edward goes and sobs in the corner like a baby)**_

_**Question 27**_

_**Question by: ForeverTwilighter2325**_

**Bella: What if you weren't a shield and Edward could read you mind? What  
would you do?**

Bella: Run screaming. I would hate it! I could never get him a present; he'd know what it was. I guess it could be fun as I could sing barney in my head and annoy him to the next century! (Bella gets up and starts singing the barney song) I love you, you love me, we're…

_**Everyone: Stop now!! **_

Edward: please love I get enough of that from Emmett.

_**Bella: Fine then be a spoilsport.**_

Question 28

_**Question by: ForeverTwilighter2325**_

**Everyone: what's it like having a mind reader as a brother/son?**

_Rosalie: Awkward! We NEVER get any privacy!_

_**Emmett: It's wicked I can sing barney forever along with Bella.**_

Carlisle: I think it's a wonderful gift, even if it is a little creepy.

**Esme; It's ok Edward always knows what I want from the supermarket!**

Jasper: Holy moley Edward can read minds!!

**Alice: (sighs) Jazz you know that, I think it sucks I want the only gift in the family. (Goes into full pouting mode!)**

_Oh dear Alice is in full pouting mode!!! run hehe as i said before, more questions!!_


	13. Questions 29,30,31,32

_**Question 29**_

_**Question by: lollypopgirl98**_

**For Nessie: Is it hard to have a dad that can read your mind plus an uncle that  
can feel your emotions?**

_Nessie: hmm hell yes!! Uncle Jazz is all like "Jasper says relax" and then giving me really high doses of calm. One time I got so calm I fell asleep and daddy went and slapped uncle Jazz so he would become anything else but calm so I would wake up!_

_**Jasper: In my defence Nessie was running up the walls singing "spider pig", something needed to happen.**_

_Nessie: Daddy's power is a two way street. It's goes a bit like this. I'm happy, I'm pissed, I'm sad, I'm happy, I'm pissed, I'm sad. And that's all I feel because he can read my mind. One minute you love it and the next you really want to slam daddy's head down the toilet and press flush!_

_**Daddy: you sick minded girl!**_

_**Question 30**_

_**Question by: EdwardCullenismyluv**_

**For Aro, Marcus and Caius: would you ever kill someone over the diary of Anne  
Frank because I had a dream that you did that to me because I read it.**

_Aro: Err, would I kill someone over the diary of Anne Frank? I don't think so as it has nothing to do with exposing vampires to humans unless Anne frank was a vampire? Hehe_

_**Caius: ok, first of all what a sick dream! And yet creepy, you're dreaming about me!!! Second of all, hell yes! I want any reason to kill someone because that's how sick I am!**_

_Carlisle: yes Caius I remember you tried to kill my family for no apparent reason. The world's a small place ey?_

_**Marcus: I couldn't be bothered to do that, so no!**_

_**Question 31**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

**Bella: What was it like waking up to a 108-year-old vampire staring at you? I mean didn't u think Edward was freaking stalkerish?**

_Bella: I did get a bit freaky actually. I remember that one morning I woke up and Edwards face was like a centimetre from mine and I fell of the bad and landed on my butt! Yeah bruised butt is not funny! It hurt and I couldn't sit down for like a week!_

_**Question 32**_

_**Question by: EdwardCullenismyluv**_

**Can you turn me into a vampire?  
Pretty please and if you say no.………. well I have lists on how to annoy/** off particular vampires (you know who you are) and im NOT afraid to use them!**

_Edward: and I'm the stalker??_

_**Emmett: not the lists!!**_

_Jasper: sure if you want to die! Restraint isn't my forte._

_**Alice: Hmm Carlisle, can I buy a safe so I can keep my credit cards in there? That's the only way you could ** me off, taking my credit cards!**_

_Esme: This family is too big already!_

_**Carlisle: hmm if I say yes will you not threaten my family ever again?**_


	14. Questions 33,34,35,36,37

_**Question 33**_

_**Question by: alice101angel**_

**Cullen's: what was your favourite food as a human?**

_Esme: Spaghetti Bolognese _

_**Edward: Lasagne! It's Italian! **_

_Rosalie: Steak and fries_

**Jasper: ****Chili con carne****! Texas baby! (For anyone who doesn't know, according to wikipedia it's the official dish of Texas**)

_Alice: Chocolate, do you think that's why I am sooo hyper all the time?_

**Emmett: Bear on a plate! Only joking err, pizza! **

_Carlisle: Sunday roast, yes I'm British!_

_**Bella: Edward nicked mine the mean man! Hum Steak and cobbler!**_

_**Question 34**_

_**Question by: booklover080396**_

**Edward: how many times did you plan to rip Jacob's head off?**

Edward: simple answer to this: a lot of times. I lost count!

_**Question 35**_

_**Question by: Darlin24**_

**Emmett and Rose: Why are you so interested in _IT?_ Or occupied as Emmett put  
it earlier?**

_Emmett: What else it there to do when it's sunny?_

_**Rose: get out of my business. He's all mine! **_

_Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star: All right congratulations Darlin24 you ** of rose hehe she's steaming, literally. (Goes and gets a bucket of water and throws it on rose to "cool her down")_

**_Question 36 _**

**_Question by: pure ambition writing (there are dots inbetween each word but it mucks up everytime I write it so lol)_**

**Question (To all Cullen's/Hales):  
What came first... the chicken or the egg**?

_Bella: The chicken.. No the egg... no the chicken... no the egg_

**Alice: Darn it! I can't see the past! 'Strangles question'**

Edward: Alice, how can you strangle a question?

**Alice: Like this 'strangles question'**

Edward: Holding you hands in the air, making quotation marks while saying  
'strangles question' is not strangling the question.

**Alice: Want me to dye your hair orange and blue, Eddie-boy??**

Edward: *leaves the room*

**Alice: Hey, leaving the room is my thing! Don't steal it!**

Emmett: What's a chicken? Can someone enlighten me?

_**Question 37**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

**Rosalie and jasper: Do blondes really have more fun?**

_Jasper: oh that's lovely that is! Ok we have established the fact that I am BLOND! (Runs off to dye hair green)_

_**Rosalie: Of course, I mean who doesn't think that looking at myself in a mirror isn't fun?** _


	15. Questions 38,39,40,41

_**Question 38**_

_**Question by: Liana111**_

Emmett: Describe a funny memory

_Emmett: Hmm not a question but, hey! Err I remember that Edward wanted to get back at Jasper for making him 'love' Carlisle and well Edward constantly read his mind and finished of his sentences for him. Jasper was so pissed by the end he ran all the way to England just to escape him._

**_Jasper: I remember that it was so_**

_Edward: annoying?_

**_Jasper: Yes and don't you_**

_Edward: start?_

**_Jasper: Stop it now you_**

_Edward: nosey vampire?_

**_Jasper: That's it I'm_**

_Edward: Leaving?_

**_Jasper: (growls) I'll be_**

_Edward: Back? Haha See you in England Jazz!!! (Jasper leaves mumbling)_

**_Question 39_**

**_Question by: Liana111_**

Jacob: So what are you? I thought u were a werewolf now you're a shape shifter?

_Jacob: Don't blame me Liana111; blame the bloodsucker for bringing that up when the volturi came! But yes I am a shape shifter who takes the form of a werewolf. And if I haven't lost you by now then congratulations! It's very confusing to me too._

**_Question 40_**

**_Question by: daydreamingxxx_**

**Emmett: Who do you like more spiderman, batman or superman?**

_Emmett: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Batman!!! (Grabs Rosalie's arm) Quick my young ward into the bat mobile!_

**_Rosalie: Yeah where do you live the Bat Cave?_**

_Emmett: (gasps) How did you know?_

**_Question 41_**

**_Question by: Wickedgal08_**

Question to Emmett: I LOVE YOU first of all and secondly what did you  
think about Edward's decision to leave Bella in New Moon?

_Emmett: Omg you love me! I love you t…_

**_Rosalie: (clears through and gives a menacing look)_**

_Emmett: I mean, thank you but I am in love with my dear … lovely Rosie._

_More questions!!!_


	16. Question 42,43,44

_**Question 42**_

_**Question by: Wickedgal08**_

_Twilightfanpire1023: Ok Emmett lets try this again, answer the entire question!!_

**Emmett: I love you! First of all and **_**secondly what did you  
think about Edward's decision to leave Bella in New Moon?**_

Emmett: oh I'm sorry I just got scared by Rose errrr let's see… IT SUCKED BIG TIME!! I mean no clumsy Bella? Edward were you on drugs or something?

_**Esme: What!? Is there something I should know young man!**_

_Edward: im 108!! That not young! (Strangles question) _

**Alice: yeah, that just doesn't work for you does it? Only I can do the whole (Strangles Question) thing! Ha something I can do that you can't!**

_Edward: when you can play the piano, speak 5 languages fluently and have two medical degrees, try saying that again!_

_**Alice: Bonjour complete nutter! Comment ça va? Je parle du français!!! **_

Emmett: Huh?

**Edward: (sighs) She said. Hello complete nutter. How are you? I speak French.**

Emmett: hmmm ok

**_Question 43_ **

**Question by: No.1-Twilight-Fan**

**What is your guilty pleasure?**

_Emmett: why would I answer that?_

_**Rosalie: because you'll become ashes if not! **_

_Emmett: what!! Oh my god that's sick! (Whispers) I like Barbie's_

**Alice: I heard that! Haha you like Barbie's!!!! Emmett likes Barbie's. Emmett likes Barbie's. (Skips around the audience singing 'Emmett like Barbie's') **

Emmett: Your not going to let this go are you?

_**Alice: What do you think Emmy?**_

Emmett: I think that I am going to go sit by Bella and keep away from you Alice.

**Edward: (sighs) I like to watch Dora the Explorer**

Bella: I saw him!! He was repeating everything Dora said!! It got really annoying.

_**Jacob: hmm a Spanish bloodsucker? Wow, didn't see that one coming!**_

_**Question 44**_

_**Question by: edward-bellax3**_

**Everyone: if you were a tree what kind of tree would you be?**

_Jacob: I don't really notice trees actually. I just run past them._

_**Victoria: Scarlet Red Maple Tree (hint: it's red!)**_

_Laurent: Any tree that is French! By the way Alice your French is horrible_

**_James: The Kill Bella Tree_**

_Carlisle: Oak tree do I really have to say it's British?_

**_Emmett: a tree that is big!_**

_Alice: The 'I don't know my past tree!'_

**_Bella: Any tree that is not covered in snow! I hate snow!!_**

**_More questions!!!_**


	17. Question 45,46,47

**_Question 45_**

_**Question by: Twigaloo**_

**Everyone: If you got one wish what would you wish for? And no Edward you  
can't wish you and Bella were human.**

_Edward: Did you just hear my thoughts? NO DON'T STEAL MY POWER!_

_**Emmett: For Rosie to get pregnant while being a vampire!**  
__Carlisle: (shakes head at Emmett) I would wish everyone in my family had a  
shield like Bella's so Edward wouldn't be so disturbed by imagery of Emmett  
and Rose… you know.  
__**Edward: Oh please let that happen!**_

_Alice: I'd wish to remember my past... pretty simple yeah? I would be nice to know what I used to wear you know!_

**_Edward: Is that all you can think about, clothes?_**

_Alice: Is Bella all you can think about? Ha goes both ways Eddie!_

**Edward: Anyone else calls me 'Eddie' I will personally throw him or her to France! **

**_Question 46_**

**_Question by: lollypopgirl98_**

**Edward: What was the first thing you thought when you first realized Tanya  
'liked' you? And what was she thinking?**

_Edward: Hmm-tough one err let's see I felt sorry for Tanya really because I knew I didn't return the feelings she gave me so it got a bit awkward._

**_Tanya: you can say that again!_**

_Edward: Awkward?_

**_Tanya: not really you silly goon! It's an expression._**

_Edward: Really? Oh ok. This… is… embarrassing._

**_Tanya: yeah sure, sure. So what was I thinking? I may as well tell you, as I don't think Edwards in the mood right now. I was thinking about me and Edward getting married on a beautiful private island and our … honeymoon as well. (Edward shudders)_**

_**Question 47**_

_**Question by: lollypopgirl98**_

**Carlisle: Why are you the only person in your family that has a job? I know  
Edward's been to medical school... twice! And Rosalie is good with cars...**

_Carlisle: hmm I don't know really I suppose because everyone would rather be at school and leave me to provide bread for the table, figuratively speaking of course._

_**Everyone: Do not!**_

_Carlisle: Do too and you know it! (Everyone mumbles)_


	18. Question 48,49,50,51

_Chapter is dedicated to twilightangel18!_

_**Question 48**_

_**Question by: twilightangel18**_

**For Jasper: Does Alice's shopping trips annoy you?**

_Jasper: not now but they were to begin with however you get used to them after like 100 years of it! I remember I would fake being ill to try to get out of it._

_**Alice: yeah that doesn't work when you a vampire, silly.**_

Edward: (reading Jaspers mind) you faked chicken pocks? With lipstick? Omg, that is so lame!

_**Jasper: yeah, yeah ok I know that now!**_

_**Question 49**_

_**Question by: twilightangel18**_

**For Edward: Who's thoughts annoy you the most?**

Edward: Easy… Emmett and his dirty mind

_**Emmett: Hey no one said you had to listen!**_

_Edward: I can't help it. I can't turn it on and off!_

**_Question 50_**

**_Question by: twilightangel18_**

**For Jacob: Have you attempted to kiss Nessie?**

Jacob: no and I will never try either at least not for another 20 years or so

_**Edward: keep going up dog.**_

Jacob: 30?

_**Edward: up**_

Jacob: 40?

_**Edward: nope**_

Jacob: Oh come on!! 50 please!!!

_**Edward: 100 take it or leave it.**_

Jacob: fine! 100 it is.

_**Question 51**_

_**Question by: twilightangel18**_

**For the Volturi: What gave you so much power? I mean it could've been  
anyone. Heck, Jacob could've been Vampire Royalty!**

_Aro: because we kick ass that's why!_

_**Marcus: sure, sure**_

_Caius: hmm because I'm the best and everyone loves me!_

_Review! and tell me your favourite responce. _


	19. questions 52,52,54,55

**_Question 52_**

_**Question by: Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur**_

**Would you guys ever consider visiting Canada?**

_Carlisle: hmmm we did before actually, Emmett loved the grizzly bears but apart from the bears I don't think we'll go back for a few years._

_**Question 53**_

_**Question by: Stephaniiie**_

**Everybody: what do you think of the people who portray you in the movie?**

Edward: it's really weird but he looks a lot like me! I don't know how but he's a perfect match!

Alice: have you seen me hair in the second film? It like stick straight! I never have my hair like that but hey it looks all right.

**_Question 54_**

**_Question by:_** x**_RosalieorCatherinexlol_**

**Emmett: Glitter or bubbles?**

Emmett: hmm well considering I already sparkle I am going to go with bubbles!! I named my pet fish bubbles.

_**Rosalie: yeah that was 5 minutes before you ate it!**_

_**Question 55**_

_**Question by: simply-dazzling001**_

**For Edward, Jasper, and Emmett: Do you have a problem with fan girls? What are some of the craziest things a fan girl has done?**

Edward: hmm yeah fan girls. There like vultures! Annoying, reoccurring and small! There was an incident where a fan girl kidnapped my family (with the help of the Volturi) and demanded I marry them!! I'm with Bella guys!

_**Jasper: yes and it only took you 6 weeks to come and rescue us!**_

_Edward: I got too caught up gambling in Vegas! Speaking of that Rosalie, how much did you love your BMW?_

_**Rosalie: Oh that's low even for you Edward! Emmett, new car, go, now!**_

Jasper: Fan girls don't tend to get near me, as you know, Thirst thing! One got to near me and I started to chase her and well, lets just say she went over to team Jacob! (Sniffles)

**Emmett: Rose beat up a fan girl who tried to kiss me! The poor girl was in the hospital for a week!**

Rosalie: The little runt deserved it!

i dont really like this chapter i was a bit off could think!!! keep reviewing!!!


	20. Questions 56,57,58

This chapter is devoted to Pure ambition writing and penguins lol

**_Question 56 _**

_**Question by: pure ambition writing**_

**Edward: What does penguin really taste like?**

Edward: weird question but okay, hmm nothing really rubber! And the blood is colder than usual I don't really go for the snow animals to be honest. Mountain Lions here I come! If I don't come back, tell my fan girls… I love them! (Exits dramatically and heroically)

_**Nessie: What an idiot!**_

_Bella: Nessie!!!_

_**Nessie: Oh come on, you have to admit a mountain lion is not going to kill dad.**_

Bella: True. Dam. You win. (Nessie does a Nessie wins dance) sit down or you're grounded! (She sits) that's what I thought.

_**Nessie: Curse your parental authority!**_

Carlisle: oh yeah I know how it feels. It's gooooooood.

**_Question 57_**

**_Question by: pure ambition writing_**

**Emmett: If you fell in love with a penguin, would you bite it in attempt to  
transform it into a super cool vampire penguin?**

Emmett: Already done it! Named it 'Killer P' I love it like it was my own and then he fell in the water and drowned. (Rosalie whistles) What rose?

**Rosalie: Err nothing!!**

Edward: (Edward returns) Oh my god you didn't? Do you know I got blamed for drowning that thing? It was you!! She killed Killer P!

**Emmett: y…you… k… killed…killer…p…p…p!!!!**

Rosalie: the stupid thing took your attention from me! I deserved it! Penguins can breath underwater moron! Killer P couldn't of died by drowning.

**Question 58**

**Question by: pure ambition writing**

**All Cullen's: Would you ever work in a pet shop?**

Jasper: sure if you want a vampire kitty cat? Not so easy to feed!

**Carlisle: what am I meant to do if one of the pets is ill? I treat humans not animals.**

Rosalie: cough…Jacob…cough

**Carlisle: HUMAN form Rosalie! He is not an animal. (Nessie runs to Carlisle and gives him a giant hug for saying that) Oh hehe your welcome Nessie. **

Alice: aww look at zee likle baby! (French accent)

**Edward: God, you don't so much as speak the language but chew on it and spit it back out.**

Alice: Aww. What iz wrong wiv zee vay I talk?

**Edward: Everything! Here's a dollar if you go away (throws it off stage)**

Alice: Talabunga! (Pronounced: Tal…ee... bung... gar) (Runs off after dollar)

Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!! i can go on and on! say what you fav responce is throughout the entire interview, any chapter!!!!!!!


	21. Questions 59,50,61,62

_**Question 59  
Question by: Darlin24 (no disrespect to Catherine here)**_

**All: If you could change 1 thing about the twilight movie, what would it be?**

_Jasper: My power would actually get mentioned!! I mean a whole movie where the main character doesn't known that I can manipulate her emotions!! What's up with that?_

_**Edward: I would have the scene where I explain about Carlisle. It's the pinnacle of the story guys!! Finding out the head vampires past! Its common sense!**_

_Bella: Blood testing scene as it shows like the sway that blood has over Edward. Plus I wanted the scene where I drag Edward to my bed! It's hilarious! _

_**Emmett: More…Baseball. Them freaks had to come and ruin it!**_

_Carlisle: more family scenes there are only two! The Baseball scene and meeting the family. I want more!_

_**Question 60**_

_**Question by: Edwards x Cantante x 09**_

**Question for Edward and Bella: What would you do if you found a child (maybe a 13-year-old child) abandoned in the middle of the forest and about to die?**

_Edward: It would depend on a) is jasper there? Because if the child is bleeding I don't think it would make it ____ and b) is Carlisle available? Because he's the doctor around here. I could fix her up but she would defiantly need to see Carlisle. _

_**Bella: Edward love? Can you get a longer response? Oh my god! You couldn't if you tried. Simple answer here I would keep it!**_

_**Question 61**_

_**Question by: bad2wolf2mcgee**_

**If you could all chose one song to describe you what would it be?**

_Edward: Poor unfortunate souls by the Jonas Brothers_

_**Jasper: Blood by My Chemical Romance the song just gets to me hehe**_

_Emmett: The Chicken Dance!_

_**Rosalie: Stepping Stone by Duffy or Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge**_

_Bella: Every time we touch by Cascada. It's about my likle Edward!_

_**Alice: Suddenly I see by **__**KT Tunstell and I see a shopping sale heading my way! Tata guys!**_

_**Question 62**_

_**Question by: **__**twilightluver9**_

**Jasper- I've heard Edward and Emmett's favorite "food", but what's yours??**

Jasper: Err human hehe I believe the question suggests an animal so I will pick Bella's cat! That was some funky s***

_**Bella: MURDERER!! KILL HIM!**_

_Edward: calm down I will by you another one!_

_**Bella: I don't want another one I want Cuddles back! (Sobs)**_

_Edward: Well done Jasper, she wont stop for ages now! _

**_Hmm More reviews guys i actually have no questions!!! waaaaaaa sorry to those whos questions are not on here but most were repeats lol so send me some guys and i will add em!_**


	22. Questions 63,64,65

**_Question 63_**

_**Question by: **__**EdwardCullenismyluv**_

**Who do you would think would win in a battle between you and Voldemort?**

_Emmett: I would kick his wizard ass!_

_**Jasper: I second that. Im a soldier boy! **_

_Edward: who??_

_**Bella: Voldy sounds like moldy! Hehe **_

_**Question 64**_

_**Question by: o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o**_

Edward and Jasper: Edward, when members of the family are thinking 'certain' thoughts about each other, what do u to do ignore it so that is doesn't drive you crazy. And Jasper, when members of the family are feeling emotions relating to love and lust, does that affect u and if so, in what way?

_Edward: err yeah err I'm meant to do something to block that out?_

_**Rose: NO SEX EMMETT!!!** _

_Emmett: WHAT!!!!_

_**Rosalie: Edward LISTENS and WATCHES everything. He's like a stalker.**_

_Emmett: Your dead Edward!_

_**Jasper: (Calm wave mania!!!) Ok now that that's sorted err well I leave the house! Because I feel that and it gets a little scary when I suddenly pull Alice towards me and stare at her with passionate eyes in like the space of a second because someone's doing something that they shouldn't be.**_

_**Question 65**_

_**Question by: wolfienur**_

Carlisle: Does anyone ever mispronounce your name before? My friend calls  
you "car-leezle"

_Carlisle: Really? Car-leezle? (Sighs) ok guys, it's pronounced Car_

_**Edward: Car**_

_Carlisle: lie_

_**Edward: lie**_

_Carlisle: all_

_**Edward: all**_

_Carlisle: Car-lie-all_

_**Edward: Car-lie-all**_

_Carlisle: Edward do that one more time, you're grounded!_

_**Edward: Grounded**_

_Carlisle: 2 weeks Edward!_

_**Edward: oh man!**_

_Carlisle: Parental authority rocks!!_

_I have no questions!!! come on guys bombard mw with em!!_


	23. Questions 66,67,68,69

_**Question 66**_

_**Question by: **__**memmem95**_

**_Alice, where is your favorite place in the world to shop?_**

_Alice: Paris baby!_

_**Jasper: Alice, where has this obsession with Paris come from?**_

_Alice: Paris!_

_**Jasper: Stop**_

_Alice: Paris!_

_**Jasper: Doing**_

_Alice: Paris!_

_**Jasper: That**_

_Alice: Paris!_

**_Jasper: Now_**

_Alice: Paris!_

_**Jasper: ALICE!!!**_

_Alice: Yes Paris hater?_

_**Jasper: Baby Jazz wants milk! (Sobs)**_

_Edward: HEHEHE_

**_Question 67_**

**_Question by: twilightfanpire1023_**

**Edward: What would you do if Alice crashed your Volvo? (She totally did!)**

_Alice: Don't listen Edward!! (Runs to cover his ears)_

_**Edward: YOU CRASHED MY VOLVO!?**_

_Alice: err accidentally on purpose_

**_Edward: oh evil pixie going down!_**

_Carlisle_: 'Que_ British accent' oh dear there getting in a right 2 and 8. (Everyone stops and stares)_

**_Edward: What_**

_Alice: The_

_**Emmett: Hell**_

_Roaslie: Was_

**_Esme: That?_**

_Bella: Hello!!! _

_**Question 68**_

_**Question by: EdwardCullenismyluv**_

**Edward, having fun being grounded?**

_Edward: I'm gonna have to phone a friend on that. (pulls out phone and rings Emmett)_

**_Emmett: (on phone) Hello?_**

_Edward: Emmett? Am I having fun being grounded?_

**Emmett: hmmm this is a really hard question but I will go with no on this. (hangs up phone)**

_Edward: yeah, __EdwardCullenismyluv, I think the answer is no!_

**_Carlisle: Is that your final answer?_**

_Edward: Yes_

_**Question 69**_

_**Question by: EdwardCullenismyluv**_

**Carlisle what are some of the weirdest pronunciations u have  
heard of your name?**

_Carlisle: hmmmm Car-leez-all, Car-lizz-all, Car-lee-hall (don't ask me how) I think thats pretty much the weirdest._

**Review or Killer p gets it! lol please review!!!**


	24. Question 70,71,72

_**Question 70**_

_**Question by: **__**Frizwizz**_

**Who would win in a fight between …**

**Edward and Emmett?**

_Edward: I would kick his arse!_

_**Emmett: why did you say arse? It's ass!** _

_Esme: Emmett! Language_

_**Emmett: Nu ah I was informing Edward of the correct grammatical term needed for his sentence**_

_Carlisle: what the hell was that? _

_**Emmett: That's right daddy. I'm deep!**_

**Alice and Rosalie?**

_Alice: I foresee that … I would lose?? Rosalie I'm getting a restraining order on you!_

**Carlisle and Jasper?**

_Carlisle: I care not for violence so Jasper would win_

_**Jasper: (whispers) not much of a fight** _

**Esme and Bella?**

_Jasper: ha like Bella could fight! She can't stand on two feet!_

_**Esme: I will not fight Bella. Simples. Hehe yes I said simples.**_

_**Question 71**_

_**Question by: wolfienur**_

**What would you do if Barack Obama showed up on your doorstep on Christmas  
Eve?**

_Esme: I would plough that till next July!_

_**Alice: MOM!** _

_Edward: DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!_

_**Question 72**_

_**Question by: mapjap**_

**Edward: If you could cry - at which movie would you cry?**

_Edward: Titanic…Every single time. _

_**Emmett: hehehe (plans on buying it for Edward for Christmas)**_

_Oki Chapter done… Review please!!_

_**R.I.P **_

_**Killer Penguin. **_

_**Service provided by pure ambition writing.**_

_**Oh Killer P, the memories we share,  
I miss the days we would sit out on the bench feeding each other strawberries, oh those were the days...until Emmett changed him, my one love, then he turned into a vampguin!  
Curse them!**_

**_What a review that was! lol i just wanted to share it with the peoples lol hope you dont mind!_**


	25. Questions 73,74,74,76,77

**_Question 73_**

**_Question by: -xEmmaBx-_**

**For Nessie- do you have a crush on Jacob? **

_Nessie: Yes! Duh! He's hot! _

_**Edward: Ahem! **_

_Nessie: I mean... No? _

_**Edward: that's better **_

_Nessie: *rolls eyes*_

**_Question 74_**

_**Question by: romanceismyguiltypleasure**_

**Emmett: Who do you like better, Killer P or Rosalie?**

_Emmett: k...ki...kill...Rosalie_

_**Rosalie: good boy Emmett.**_

_Edward: you're her puppy dude. Little Emmy a slave!_

_  
__**Rosalie: just ignore the mean completely correct boy.**_

_**Question 75 **_

_**Question by: romanceismyguiltypleasure  
**_

**Jacob: When will you marry Nessie?**

_Jacob: when im good and ready!_

_**Nessie: im ready**_

_Edward: oh that's it Jacob out! Nessie grounded even longer!_**  
**  
_**Question 76 **_

_**Question by: romanceismyguiltypleasure**_

**Edward: What do you feel about Jacob being you son-in-law?**

_Edward: I believe my actions last question speaks for the answer here. It is not going to happen until I am not around to put a stop to it! End of._

_**Question 77**_

_**Question by: **__**-xEmmaBx-**_

**if you could be any animal what would you be ?**

_Emmett: Grizzly_

_**Edward: Mountain lion**_

_Rosalie: Gazelle_

_**Esme: Swan**_

Alice: Kangaroo

_**Jasper: Cheetah**_

_Carlisle: Meerkat. compare the hehe simples._

_**Bella: Lamb**_

_Jacob: oh that is bull! You get all them and me I have to stick with dog!_

_reviews make me happy!_


	26. Questions 78,79,80,81,82

_**Heya new chapter please review just push the little button!**_

* * *

Question 78

_**Question by: -xEmmaBx-**_

**Jacob, Nessie, have you ever heard the phrase and so the wolf fell in love with the loch ness monster?**

_Jacob: I believe I have. Actually no, not at all. Better luck next time! Would you like to ask the audience on that?_

_**Nessie: and the rambling begins!**_

_J__acob: what do you mean rambling?_

**_Nessie: Hunnie, you just asked_ _-xEmmaBx- if she wanted to ask the audience!_**

_Jacob: hmm really?_

_**Nessie: haha that's actually really cute! In a weird way. Sums us up in just, wait a minute (counts the words in the phrase) 12 words!**_

_**Question 79**_

_**Question by: romanceismyguiltypleasure**_

**Carlisle: if you had the chance to be president, what would you do first?**

_Emmett: yeah right! Like Carlisle would become president! _

_**Carlisle: Hey, I can if I wanted to! Hmm what to do? What to do? There's so much! I would build super hospitals! No not really. I would get Esme to build me a giant new building to live in! Oh yeah baby!**_

_**Question 80**_

**_Question by:__ romanceismyguiltypleasure_**

**Jacob: what would you do if you got turned into a vampire and became  
"super-vampire-wolf-man"?**

_Jacob: Wouldn't that be cool? Haha dude phasing, good looks and a heart that's the best! Unfortunately venom would kill me dam! My plans are foiled!_

_**Bella: Bella likes random comments!**_

_Jacob: Okayyyyyyyyy good luck with that Bells._

_**Question 81**_

_**Question by: LunarEclispe1**_

**Why does Everyone think Emmett  
is stupid I mean he is a vampire he has had all those years to educate himself  
so why do they think he is stupid or does he act that way on purpose?**

_Rosalie: he got me to cheat on his tests for 10 years!_

_**Emmett: I'm not dumb. I'm just random! Hehe and do stupid things. I speak Spanish you know and yeah I have lots of funky educational stuff. Stuff. Stuff Stuff.**_

_**Question 82**_

_**Question by:**__** Happy-gerbil-faced-optimism (random-ess name ever! Lol)** _

**Marcus: Why are you so detached? What's the point of living forever if you can't have some fun?**

_Marcus: I loved Aro's daughter. The old man didn't like it and so he killed his own daughter! I have been in a spiraling depression ever since. Answer the question? **(point blank ey? lol)** _

* * *

RIght guys i hope you like it and please review!!


	27. Questions 83,84,85,86

_****_

i once said the word review

**_and rosalie hit me with a shoe_**

**_she said that i'm new_**

**_and don't know what to do_**

**_and i replied i just want a review!!!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Question 83**_

_**Question by: **__**memmem95**_

**Carlisle, what's your favorite doctor show?**

_Carlisle: hmm Casualty! I love the tune that's it just the tune._

**_Question 84_**

**_Question by: daydreamingxxx_**

**Esme: Is Esme ever horrid/mean/nasty?**

_Carlisle: nope absolutely not! She may be a little strict if someone steps to far out of line._

**_Emmett: what planet are you on? She's so mean all the time!! She smashed up my Xbox!!_**

_Carlisle: Yes Emmett, that was after you went over Esme's prized garden with a lawnmower!_

_**Emmett: Hehe Good times. Good times!**_

_**Question 85**_

_**Question by: wolfienur**_

**Edward & Bella: How many pillows have you needed to buy since your  
honeymoon?**

_Edward: hehe, you don't want to know_

**_Bella: Yeah that's true, in fact I don't want you to know. Too much trauma!_**

_**Question 86**_

_**Question by: wolfienur**_

**Jasper: Will you please come and sort out my bitchy Arabic teacher?**

_Jasper: Friday sound good?_

_**Carlisle: Jasper!**_

_Jasper: Sorry wolfienur im not allowed (mutters) stupid parental authority and vegetarian diet!_

_**Question 87**_

_**Question by: Slovesemmett**_

**Carlisle - does it bother you that the actor that portrays you in the movie  
doesn't have/use a British accent?**

_Carlisle: not really no. I suppose I could have picked up an accent somewhere. I am over 300! And please give the poor human a chance …And PETER WHERES MY ACCENT!!!!_

_**Edward: I thought you didn't mind?**_

_Carlisle: Zip it!_

* * *


	28. Question 87,88,89,90

_**Question 87**_

_**Question by: memmem95**_

**Carlisle: what's you favourite musical?**

_Carlisle: Wicked! Favourite song, defying gravity! _

**_Emmett: oh I like defying gravity (gets up, stands on his chair, starts flapping his arms and…he…sings!) I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity (jumps from his chair and breaks the floorboards and there is now a giant hole in the ground which Emmett is stuck in)_**

_Carlisle: remind me never to speak when Emmett is near._

_**Edward: shall we just leave him here?**_

_**Question 88**_

_**Question by: pure ambition writing**_

**Carlisle, do you answer to Doctor Fang?**

_Carlisle: who told you my secret identity? I must remain a secret. _

_**Esme: did someone forget to take his pills this morning?**_

_**Question 89**_

_**Question by: **__**sapphire fan**_

**For everyone: What did Bella's scent smell like when she was human?**

_Edward: er like melted chocolate, sunshine, ice cream and any other nice smelling thing you can name. _

Jasper: like human.

_Alice: a cross between freesias, roses and lavender all rolled into one easily breakable package._

Emmett: like food.

_Carlisle: hmm I can't really smell her but she smelt healthy, most of the time anyway._

_**Question 90**_

_**Question by:**__** jacksonashleyforever**_

_**Jasper, **_***mumbles* will you come to my deb with me? (Its like a prom but for  
aussies) and maybe stay for some stuff after??**

_Jasper: maybe…… when is it? _

**Alice: on the 13****th**** of never going to happen!**

**Ok i need more questions!!!!!!!!!! **


	29. Questions 91,92,93,94,95

**Question 91**

_**Question by:**__** jacksonashleyforever**_

**Everyone- except for C-man: seeing as though Carlisle is the only one with a  
real job (get off your lazy butts), which occupation would you choose and  
why?**

_Carlisle: Haha yeah get off you lazy b hinds and get a job!_

_**Edward: hmm a 17 year old is sooo totally going to get a job in America. I should be in school at that age! **_

_Alice: ever heard of a part time job? Mong. I would choose to be a fashion designer!_

_**Edward: yes I have! I want to be a vet, free lunch baby! **_

_Jasper: hmmm cat, dog, rabbit. Gooood stuff. I want to be a …. a…. police officer. I love the siren! (Imitates a police siren)_

_**Emmett: professional wrestler! I would kick their butts!**_

_Rosalie: a model, I can share my beauty with the world. _

_**Esme: garden designer. It may take me a while though.**_

_Bella: you think I could get a job with my clumsiness? If so you're off your rocker!_

_**Question 92**_

_**Question by: **__**Jasper43Julia97**_

**ROSE AND ALICE: how do I get this boy I like to notice me?**

_Rose: kick him in his man parts! You said get him to notice you not to LOVE you. _

_**Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle: OWWWWW, that's gotta hurt!**_

_Alice: take him on a shopping spree!!!!_

_**Edward: yeah and bore him to death!**_

_**Question 93**_

_**Question by: Edward-and-Jasper**_

**Jasper-What were your family like when you were human?**

_Jasper: they were really nice, I think. My dad respected me like an adult and always loved me, thanks to my super special awesome power!_

_**Emmett: you know you could class that as cheating!**_

_Jasper: It's not cheating you retard, It's having an unfair advantage!_

**_Question 94_**

**_Question by: daydreamingxxx_**

**Everyone: do you like have to brush your teeth to keep them shiny and stuff?**

_Carlisle: no we don't our pearly whites are practically perfect in every way. There awesome for ripping!_

_**Bella: Sick!**_

_**Question 95**_

_**Question by: LilyAnneMarie**_

**My question is for Nessie. Who is your favorite out of all of your family and  
why?**

Nessie: errrrrrrr I don't know!

_**Edward: yes you do**_

_Nessie: well, Emmett's awesom__e! Err daddy and mummy are both very caring and everyone else it super special too. I can't choose. Cough Emmett cough_

_Right i need more questions guys have none i think im stopping at 100 cause im not getting many questions or reviews now._


	30. Question 96,97,98,99,100

_**Question 96**_

**_Question by: pure ambition writing_**

**Anyone: if your legs aren't shaved/waxed at the time of your transformation, what  
happens? Do they just stay that way permanently, or what?"**

Rosalie: ewww ok never happened to me but you could shave them again and the hairs will not grow back.

**Alice: two in one really**

**Question 97**

**Question by:**

**Nessie: what does it feel like to know that the guy your with used to love  
your mum and wanted to kill the rest of your family?**

Nessie: what is this? Is that true? OMG Jacob how could you!!

**Jacob: it was necessary at the time**

Edward: LAME!

**Jacob: shut up!**

**Question 98**

**Question by: becca xx**

**Carlisle: were you a virgin untill you met Esme like Edward?**

Carlisle: err no, it was dark and we were in an alley and well one thing led to another and errr yeah

**Edward: dude what did you do to her that looks rough!**

Emmett: haha oh this is payback!

**Question 99**

**Question by: EdwardCullenismyluv**

**Edward are you still grounded?  
Carleezel sup??**

Edward: yes thanks for reminding me!

**Carleezel: What is this sup? I don't know what you mean. Stupid teenagers and their fancy language!**

Edward: (sighs) it means what is up?

**Carlisle: errrrr nothing really, what a strange question…**

**QUESTION 100!!!!!!!**

**Question by …_elirocks95_**

**Emmett, what evil plans are you thinking about to do to everyone else after  
this show?**

Emmett: oh a few broken cars, scissors and credit cards, a ruined garden, a stethoscope with superglue…the usual

**(All the Cullen's chase Emmett off stage.)**

**and that is the end! **

**aww ill miss this story and i just wanna say thank guys for reviewing and participating with it!!!**


	31. Please read this!

**_Hey guys I want you to do me a favour _**

**_please review with your fav response in the entire story _**

**_im curious to find out and I know a lot of you have reviewed so_**

**_review again!!! sorry the story is finished!_**

**_Thankyou everyone_**

**_A x Stupid x Lamb_**


End file.
